


Бог с ладаном, черт со сковородкой

by Kollega



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Станнис Баратеон и Серсея Ланнистер ждут казни</p>
<p>... Он мечтал об этом: о людях Королевской Гавани, которые приветствовали бы его, подняв руки, о городе, который стал бы его по праву. Сейчас его имя выкрикивают, потому что жаждут его смерти, и это даже забавно. Станнис начинает понимать, над чем смеялась Серсея. У смерти поразительная способность тыкать носом в неприглядную правду.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бог с ладаном, черт со сковородкой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [god builds a church, the devil builds a chapel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/660818) by [houselannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/houselannister/pseuds/houselannister). 



И снова приходят волки, в точности как когда-то, в позабытом прошлом Серсее и было предсказано. Она считала — надеялась, — что все они умерли, но вот битва проиграна, ворота широко распахнуты перед белыми штандартами, и Серсея видит, как волки скачут по булыжной мостовой. За ними бледные Тиреллы и темные Мартеллы; когда они врываются в Красный Замок, она смеется, откинувшись на спинку трона. Лезвия немилосердно режут кожу, трон отвергает Серсею, но она не встает.

Они смотрят на нее, не понимая. А Серсею бесконечно забавляет всего одна мысль: в конечном счете ей удалось то, на что оказался неспособен ее муженек-король. Королевство сплотилось, и сплотилось против нее.

Сквозь туман ненависти, Серсея Ланнистер теперь королева.

Неделимого королевства.

***

Он просыпается от мерного звона капель, разбивающихся о камни, впервые за несколько дней, проведенных в беспамятстве; со страшной битвы у Черного Замка, когда его запястья сковали ледяные зубья цепей, прошла не одна неделя. Станнис Баратеон давно не видел ни рассветных лучей, ни вечерних звезд. Из палатки в палатку, из лагеря в лагерь, они тащили его за собой; этот путь вел к смерти — мучительно неспешно.

Станнис бывал здесь раньше — только при доспехах, с оленем на нагрудной пластине и чистым лицом, занимая положение настолько высокое, какое только мог позволить ему брат.

Камеры Красного Замка не такие темные, как запомнились ему: чадящие факелы окрашивают холодный камень мягкими оранжевыми бликами. Станнис делает усилие и встает, хотя его мышцы стонут от немилосердной боли, молят о покое и снисхождении. Глаза еле открываются от запекшейся крови: его собственной — и Давоса, который не обязан был умирать; и через решетку, на расстоянии протянутой руки Станнис видит Серсею. У нее должны быть зеленые глаза, он знает, хоть и не может их рассмотреть. Станнис помнит ее так же смутно, как и эти камеры — совсем другой. Более длинные волосы, не такие впалые щёки, и яркие, самые дорогие шелка вместо драного тряпья, прикрывающего её тело сейчас.

Станнису кажется: так и должно быть. Война превратила их в узников, которых необходимо устранить; война отняла у них все до последней нитки. 

Интересно, кто умрет первым?

***

Бессонными ночами Серсея думает о том, как забавно это превращение из охотника в добычу; она размышляет о людях, которых отсылала сюда для Квиберна, на пытки, и задается вопросом: может, кто-нибудь из этих жалких душонок сидел в этой же камере? Может, их призраки до сих пор здесь, и поэтому она никак не может уснуть? Может, именно их голоса шепчут ей на ухо, рыдают, стонут, царапают стены и никогда, никогда не смолкают?

Тишина — это роскошь, которая Серсее недоступна, и поэтому однажды она с ним заговаривает.

— Твой брат приговорил нас обоих, — говорит она негромко, легкомысленно, голосом из прошлой жизни, в которой всегда было солнечно, а ее окружали благородные леди и рыцари, преклонявшиеся перед ней. Жизни, за которую у Серсеи нет сил цепляться.

Станнис — всего лишь тень в углу; она заметила его еще в тот день, когда ее саму швырнули в эту камеру — избитого, истерзанного, лицо в крови. Сломанного и сломленного, и не только физически.

Его победили первым, и это заставляет Серсею выпрямить спину. В конце концов, она продержалась дольше, перенесла больше. Она пережила и Роберта, и Ренли, и, должно быть, пережила Ширен и того несчастного бастарда — о нем никто не слышал со времен пожара в Черном замке. Красная жрица тоже умерла — от своей же руки. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Серсея ползет к решетке, долго смотрит на темную тень, которая носит имя Станнис Баратеон, а потом смеется. Смех ужасающе громкий; она сошла с ума. 

Но если Станнис умрет первым, то Ланнистеры переживут Баратеонов, а над этим стоит посмеяться.

***

Весь следующий день слова Серсеи висят в воздухе. Ночью она смеется, и Станнис ворочается в темном углу, глядя на нее. О, то еще зрелище: безумная женщина с глазами как плошки чертит на камнях невидимые узоры. Бормочет себе под нос, а порой истерически хохочет. Другой бы боялся этого создания, но он — Станнис Баратеон, и пусть судьба оставила ему мало поводов гордиться, он не боится Серсеи — лишь в замешательстве. Здесь не над чем смеяться, даже над душевной болезнью Серсеи Ланнистер. Стоило бы чувствовать себя отомщенным или, на худой конец, просто довольным.

Но смысла в этом нет: перед смертью все равны, а они как раз скоро перед ней предстанут.

Станнис отвечает на следующую ночь, голос его хриплый и усталый:

— Ты убила его.

Серсея вздергивает голову и глядит прямо на него, поблескивая глазами в темноте; она наверняка сочла его мертвым, когда он не ответил сразу. О, вовсе нет: всего лишь посчитал недостойной любого ответа. Она подползает к решетке, как и прошлой ночью, видна лишь часть ее лица — бледного и грязного. Серсея Ланнистер давным-давно умерла: вместе с сыном Джоффри, и дочерью Мирцеллой, и еще немного — с малышом-королем Томменом, которого задушила в постели собственная женушка. На него смотрит лишь пустая оболочка из плоти и крови. 

— Он мной пренебрегал. — Быстрый ответ, совершенно детский, в ее глазах плещутся любопытство и удовольствие.

— Мной он тоже пренебрегал, но я его не убил.

В камерах воцаряется молчание, но Серсея не отползает от решетки, продолжает смотреть на него. Знать бы, о чем она думает.

***

Смерть ее не пугала. Серсея была готова к ней с того самого дня, как узнала о гибели Джейме. Его убили разбойники за нарушенные обеты и невыполненные обещания. Он всегда был слабее, но, по крайней мере, принадлежал ей полностью. Вместе пришли в мир, вместе и уйдем. Жизнь больше не имела смысла, ведь ее дети вместе с их отцом спали вечным сном в холодной земле. Серсея осталась последней из дома Ланнистеров, и тоже скоро превратится в прах. Последует за отцом, матерью и братом. 

Тирион никогда не был Ланнистером. Тирион погиб рядом с драконьей шлюхой.

Неожиданно в подземелье раздаются громкие, быстрые шаги, бряцанье металла рыцарских лат перекрывает голоса. Их четверо — гордых, высоких, одетых в серо-белое, на службе у волков, которые выжили, хотя должны, обязаны были умереть. Сквозь прутья решетки они смотрят сначала на нее, потом на Станниса. И стоят так целую вечность, напоминая о тех временах, когда она выбирала ткани для платьев. Только сейчас на прилавке не шелка, а мясо.

Серсея молится, чтобы Станнис умер первым.

***

Станнис знает, что выберут его. Серсея Ланнистер, одинокая и безумная, все еще королева, именно она — главный злодей всей истории, правильно будет оставить ее напоследок — как лимонные пирожные после пирога с миногами. Ее казнят последней, и это будет величественно и закономерно, памятный знак для начала правления Старков. С убийства льва начнется век волка. Жаль, что его самого не считают таким же важным — еще одно поражение, на свой лад, — но лучше умереть сейчас, чем терпеть это еще хотя бы день. Когда приходят стражники, он с трудом, но успевает подняться на ноги, прежде чем они подходят к решетке. 

— Самое время, — говорит Станнис, кривя рот. Стоять очень трудно, и он прислоняется к стене, стараясь удержаться на ногах. Они не потащат его за собой, как труса — он пойдет сам, высоко держа голову, как учил его отец, и сделает, что должен. Наказание за правое дело, убийство за попытку вернуть свое. Такой конец станет идеальным венцом всей его жизни, пускай в этом есть и доля иронии.

Они вынуждены тянуть его за собой, толкать и бить, но не потому, что Станнис сопротивляется — нет, просто ноги не идут. Темнота камеры остается позади, смех Серсеи эхом преследует его. Какая ужасная шутка — последний смех, который он слышит, принадлежит ей. Если бы только Ширен осталась в живых! Станнис бы предпочел увидеть ее улыбку, услышать ее смех и чтобы она назвала его отцом в последний раз. Боги знают, он слушал ее недостаточно. 

Станнис сожалеет об этом снова и снова, а солнце нежно касается его щеки впервые за несколько недель. Толпа ликует, толпа вопит, толпа выкрикивает его имя.

Он мечтал об этом: о людях Королевской Гавани, которые приветствовали бы его, подняв руки, о городе, который стал бы его по праву. Сейчас его имя выкрикивают, потому что жаждут его смерти, и это даже забавно. Станнис начинает понимать, над чем смеялась Серсея. У смерти поразительная способность тыкать носом в неприглядную правду.

Санса Старк бледна как мел, и он не сомневается ни на минуту: будь ее воля, он бы остался в живых — и сегодня, и на следующий день. Но Станнис лучше умрет, чем будет терпеть еще одного короля, сидящего на его троне не по праву. Он устал от несправедливости: в конце концов, стоило признать, в мире только она и царит. Нет места в нем для таких людей, как Станнис.

Когда меч покидает ножны и палач приближается, Станнис вспоминает Ренли.

***

Серсея Ланнистер слышит ликование толпы — значит, все кончено. Станнис Баратеон мертв, а Серсея все еще дышит, и Ланнистеры выиграли еще одно маленькое сражение, прежде чем их род сотрут с лица земли. Она снова смеется, смеется не прекращая, и ее голову заполняют голоса из прошлого. И один звучит громче остальных. Голос зовет ее так громко, что она оборачивается, потому что он здесь, в этой камере, рядом.

Он рядом, светлый и прекрасный, сверкает белозубой улыбкой, и сердце Серсеи рвется из груди, как будто ей снова шестнадцать и она все еще невинна. Он золотой — такой, каким она его помнит, и смех гаснет, как свеча. Глаза наполняются слезами; как жаль, что до него нельзя дотронуться, ведь его здесь нет, он ненастоящий. Он смотрит на нее сверху вниз, опускается рядом и осторожно, нежно заправляет одну из прядей ей за ухо. И тогда Серсея Ланнистер понимает, что все обречено, все потерянно. Все было предсказано до того, как у них появился хоть один шанс это изменить.

— Валонкар.

Его руки стиснули горло.

Но Джейме умер, это ее собственные руки!

И все кончено.


End file.
